A Damn Cold Night
by roisaber
Summary: Mikhail is terrible at gathering food, and Zero, Dito, and Decadus spend a cold night in the Land of Mountains trying to make themselves warm. Rated M for Drakengard


Decadus stumbled behind a snowdrift, called by the wild. He unlatched the clip of his belt and dropped his trousers to the ground, and icy wind pummeled his legs, testicles, and shaft. He squatted and stretched his shoulders, trying to find a comfortable position for browning the snow. It was hard to think. Four was dead, and he'd been taken on by Zero as something combining slave, bodyguard, and sex toy. Decadus had loved Four. But he also loved Zero; there was no denying the woman had a way with knives. She could get them almost as sharp as her tongue.

His anus puckered and pushed as he tried to jumpstart protesting bowels into action. Four's grandmotherly attitude kept him stuffed until he was full to bursting, but normally he got to suffer the ecstatic humiliation of a constipated sphincter in the privacy of the castle's opulent bathroom instead of out in the blistering cold of the mountains. It was a novel experience. The pain of getting whipped, kicked, or beaten was one thing, but the sensation of cold activated entirely different receptors. Finally, his straining asshole widened and deposited a long, continuous coil of steaming brown shit into the snow.

That's when he realized that Dito had been watching him the entire time. Two gold eyes gleamed mischievously from the side of a snowcapped boulder. "Hey, Decadus!"

Decadus groaned, but it was too late to stop. The shit continued to unfold from his anus like soft-serve ice cream.

Decadus' ears burned while Dito looked on with an unsettling smirk. It was so humiliating to be watched while shitting his guts out on the snow. It was so grotesque, it was so agonizing it was so, it was so, it was so…

So good.

Finally, the shit tapered off and his sphincter sliced the log off at the top.

"You'd better make sure to wipe thoroughly," Dito said darkly. "If you piss Zero off, neither of us is getting laid tonight."

Decadus looked around, his trousers still down around his ankles.

"What the Hell am I _supposed_ to wipe with? All I see is snow and rocks. There're not any leaves around or anything."

"How should I know?" Dito peered at the other man more closely, inwardly snickering at the effect the cold had on his endowment. "What about that envelope in your pocket?"

"I could never… but that's a letter from Four! The last thing I have to remember her by."

Dito sniggered. "Use it, or I'll use it on you."

With a trembling hand, Decadus drew the note out of his pocket. This was the only thing he had written by Four's hand; Zero had not given him a chance to return to Four's mountain castle after destroying the other Intoner's dragon.

"Hurry up," Dito demanded. "It's cold and I want to get back to the fire."

With an inward wince, Decadus unfolded the parchment and toweled it against his asshole. He could feel the weight of sticky shit attach itself to the paper, and he felt a sudden thunder in his chest that made it feel like his heart was trying to jump out through his throat. What a sharp torture Dito was inflicting upon him! What agonizing bliss!

Finally, after a few more wipes, the only letter he had from Four came out clean. Dito looked on in approval.

"Now let's get back to the fire."

The two sat around the campfire, and Dito rifled through one of Zero's packs until he found a bottle of potent moonshine, looted from some farmer who no longer had the breath needed to form a protest. The two took swigs out of the bottle, and Dito winced as the moonshine bit into his tongue with a blaze that put the meager flames of the campfire to shame. Five, of course, ensured that only the best was delivered to their table. Dito decided to revel in the agony the rotgut caused.

"Do you miss her?" Decadus asked.

"Miss who?"

"You know, miss Five. You two must have been close."

Dito threw his head back and laughed. "Miss her? Fuck no; I'm glad she's dead. You can't imagine what it was like living as her Disciple. The woman was tirelessly debauched; morning, noon, and night she'd put me up to some new abomination she read in a woman's magazine. That habañero lube…"

Dito shuddered at the memory.

"Four never so much as touched me before she died," Decadus confided. "Who will be able to match that superlative goddess in sweet, subtle torture?"

"Sounds to me like she was as frigid as these mountains."

The pair passed the bottle around again, sharing a friendly silence. The sun dipped below the horizon and everything was illuminated by a zodiacal light coming from beyond the western horizon. The snowy mountains shone like flames in the orange sunset, and the comparison drove another icicle of chill into Dito's bloodstream.

They heard Zero approach before they saw her. She was arguing with Mikhail.

"You fucking idiot!" she roared in fury. "What did I tell you?"

Mikhail whined in response, "I'm sorry! I didn't _mean_ to eat it up, Zero. The goat was squirming around and I wanted to get a better grip on it with my jaws. It's not my fault it fell down my throat."

"Just shut up! You're a good for nothing dummy."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!"

"But _Ze_**ro**…"

"Shut the Hell up!"

Mikhail and Zero suddenly appeared in the snowy fog to the north of their campsite. Mikhail carefully flapped his wings and the idiot dragonchild landed in the soft snow, sinking slightly. Zero jumped off and gave the dragon a kick for good measure.

"No dinner?" Dito asked with a growing slur.

He'd underestimated the effect the altitude of the mountain would have on his ability to hold is liquor.

Zero's tone was sardonic. "It's inside Mikhail, if you want to get it out."

"I said I was sorry!"

"I said shut up!" Zero shouted without even turning around. "Where's the booze?"

Decadus handed her the bottle guiltily, and she took it with a sidelong glare. Zero didn't say anything; instead she merely upended the bottle and chugged a solid quarter of the remaining liquid without pausing for breath. Decadus and Dito watched in chastened awe. She then passed the bottle to Decadus, and it made a few turns around the circle as the twilight faded into night. They kept the campfire roaring to protect against the chill, which seemed to grow to impossible proportions.

"Hey, Decadus," Zero slurred after awhile. "No hard feelings, right?"

"He's got one hard feeling," Dito cut in.

Decadus took a deep breath and thought about it before speaking. "No, Lady Intoner. Watching Four die right in front of my eyes was a greater humiliation than I ever thought I'd be able to experience."

Zero let out a short bark of laughter.  
"You're fucked in the head," she said.

Dito, meanwhile, had been reaching across the snow to surreptitiously touch Zero's hand. She turned sharply at his touch.

"You're so cold," Dito explained. "I wouldn't want you to get frostbite."

"You're not very subtle, are you?" murmured Zero. "Hey, dragon!"

"What is it, Zero?" Mikhail asked tentatively.

"Get lost. I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning."

"But _Ze_**ro**…"

"I said beat it!" she barked.

With a sad flap of his wings, Mikhail alighted off the snow and headed south, where at least he'd meet with warmer weather. Zero scowled in irritation.

"That fucking dragon can't do anything right."

Dito put his arm around the Intoner, and Decadus sidled up to her from the other side. Zero's lips parted with a long-suffering sigh, and allowed Dito's searching hands to caress her cheek; then neck; then breasts. Accustomed to being the odd man out, Decadus looked on like a love-sick dog and stroked himself through his pants.

After a few minutes of groping, Zero allowed herself to be pushed back against her bedroll. Dito had already managed to free her breasts from the light, thin cloth of her outfit, and he was working his way down past her belly into the white tufts of pubic hair just above her vagina. Zero let out a little pant and allowed her legs to spread a little, involuntarily, and Dito stroked the area just above her pussy until she let out a small scream of frustration.

"Hurry up, you obnoxious little shit," she gasped.

Dito took advantage of his invitation to wiggle her out of her outfit. She looked like a beautiful demon in the flickering light of the fire. The red flames tickled her nipples, and hair, and pubic mound, and it made her look as though she were covered in blood. Dito dived into her waiting pussy face first, licking enthusiastically. Zero moaned and writhed under his touch. Decadus, who hadn't been allowed to so much as touch himself since coming into the service of Four, staggered over to the pair and ejaculated months of pent-up fury all over Zero's naked chest.

"Hey! You got some on _me_, asshole!" Dito protested angrily.  
As Five's puppet, Dito had naturally been on both the giving and receiving ends of just about any sex act possible between two, or three, or twenty other people. Nevertheless, he was hoping to devote all his attention to Zero, and now, unfortunately, he had an annoying niggle of Decadus' semen crawling down his hair. Zero giggled in genuine mirth at Dito's discomfort.

"Sorry," Decadus grunted, his erection still raging unchecked.

Zero panted, "Stop fucking complaining and get back to work."

Dito toyed at her clit with his tongue with newfound vigor, and in no time at all Zero was shuddering with the white hot heat of an Intoner's orgasm. Just as she started to fade off her sexual plateau, Dito judged the timing right. In one fluid motion, he slid his penis out of his pants as slowly pushed it into Zero's wet, quaking hole. They each let out a little gasp as Dito started to thrust.

Dito expected that his experiences with Five would leave him largely inured to sex, but his chafed dick had had a couple days to rest and the young man was startled to find himself coming after only a couple minutes of impassioned thrusting. Zero gasped as she came, with him, and her womb sucked at Dito's warm snot, drawing it deeper and deeper into the core of her body. Both of them were sticky with Decadus' now-chilly jizz, which had been smeared all over the pair of them while Dito was enthusiastically pounding her. After another minute, Dito pushed himself off, while Decadus moved forward to take his place.

"Hurry up!" Zero hissed, the lips of her pussy still desperate for that glistening friction.

While Dito laid aside and tried to catch his breath, Decadus obeyed with vigor. His cock slid easily into the Intoner, lubricated by the combined fluids of Zero and Dito. Zero pushed back with every thrust, and the two moved against each other with the precision of a high-performance airship engine. Decadus suddenly whispered something.

"What?" gasped Zero.

"I said hit me."

"Hit you?"

"Hit me!"

"What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"You want me to beg? I'll do it! Oh great goddess Intoner Zero, the world's deadliest warrior and most beautiful flower, will you please do me the grandest honor of my life and strike me across the face with your palm?"

Normally Zero might not have done it, but his speech was so idiotic that it provoked her into complying.

"Agh!" Decadus gasped, while Dito laughed uproariously nearby.

Zero struck him again, before he could recover, and then was astonished to feel the characteristic pulsation of a man blowing globules of cum into her pussy. Zero desperately pushed herself against the man's rapidly softening cock, searching for the orgasm that had suddenly been denied to her. She shrieked in fury and struck Decadus again, which only managed to elicit another moan from her sister Four's former Disciple.

"You asshole!" Zero fumed. "I'll scorch your cock with a branding iron!"

Decadus responded brightly, "Oh, Lady Intoner, I beg you; please do! Nothing could possibly bring me more joy!"

"Get _off_ of me, you sicko," Zero groaned, shoving the Disciple out from on top of her. "Dito!"

Dito was cautious.

"Yes, Zero?"

"Get over here and finish me off. I don't care what you use."

Dito felt himself riven on the horns of a dilemma. While his spirit was still willing, his dick was spongy and hanging at an uneven half-mast. On the other hand, if he decided to use his tongue, he'd get a mouthful of his and Decadus' cum, and that would only remind him of the time Five had made him the center of …

"_Get over here now_," Zero insisted, on the knife's edge of using her Intoner voice.

Chastened, Dito dove mouth-first into Zero's pussy. No amount of effort would get his dick back up so soon after coming, and keeping Zero waiting even a moment longer could prove disastrous. He ignored the sticky, filmy sensation of semen coagulating on his tongue and ensured that Zero attained her desperately needed orgasm.

The next morning, Mikhail fluttered into the campsite and woke them all up before the sun even pushed its way over the mountainous eastern horizon. He was surprised to find them all in good spirits, even though he'd once again forgotten to get breakfast for the entire camp instead of just himself.


End file.
